Shin Koihime Musou Heroes of Romantic Legends
by Rantaid
Summary: a fanfic
1. Prologue

**Prologue for the New Beginning**

_People of this age believe in dreams._

_When a person surnamed 'Cao' (__曹__) dreamed of three horses ('Ma'/__马__) dined in the same grass ('Cao'/__曹__), He started to fear of being eaten by 'Ma' (__马__) someday._

_Therefore, he avoids people with character 'Ma' (__马__) in their names and even kills people with character 'Ma' (Horse) in their names._

_Dreams are Dreams in the end!_

_It was never a prophecy or even a foreshadowing of life..._

_Those who believe in dreams are no more than weaklings._

_Hence, never for once I place my fate on dreams when I live my life._

_But…._

_Life is always like a dream._

_Once a common slave who knows that later will become a master to others?_

_Once a master who knows that will later become a slave to one master?_

_To establish power and reputation requires life time of efforts._

_Yet... to tear it down requires only a split second. _

_Once enemies later to become close friends thicker than bond of blood…_

_Once life sharing sibling later became bitter enemy to the end…_

_Everything changes so quickly like the passing of fleeting dreams._

_No wonder that one might confuse himself as a butterfly or as a human in his life._

_Are we a butterfly? Or are we human?_

_Those questions is often asked, perhaps it is better to remain ignorant._

_In this age of chaos everything is possible, because life is always unpredictable…_

_Just like the dreams that we see in our sleep…_

* * *

**Shin Koihime Musou fanfic - Heroes of Romantic Legends**

**-Begin-**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Merry Christmas everyone. And happy new year.

Rekan pembaca sekalian, terimakasih seandainya anda menyukai cerita ini,

Ada tertulis; ketika muncul yang baru, sudah saatnya yang usang untuk menyingkir.

Terima kasih telah membacanya hingga sekarang.

Also busy in writing my FSN fanfic… buh-bye!


	2. Sima Mao Disrupt Order in Underworld

**Sima Mao Disrupts Order in the Underworld and Sits in Judgment**

_We are just ordinary humans, when we shall be content?_

_Only resigned to our fate, whether rich or poor_

_Capable in solving difficulties beneath misfortunes_

_In accomplishment let one not drown in avarices, because the tides shall flows back_

_In wasted times of ones youth, names shall not bequeath anything_

_Who shall not be content to live in golden nesting or perhaps granary in abundance?_

_But, if it is not your destiny, your plan shall not be in fruition_

_Left your descendant to their own hand, so why looks for rejuvenating potion?_

_Better yet to wish for few desires. _

**XXX**

The above verses from the tune of "The Overflowing Red River" was written by the Monk of Hui'an [1], admonishing people to be grateful for each of their own fortune. Everything that happened to all living creatures were predetermined by their own fate. If it was fated to be yours it shall one day returned to you, on the other hand if it was not meant to you then it shall never be. Do what is possible for you, because you are not Sima Chongxiang the scholar. Did you think that you can argue of your own fate against Yama; the Lord of Underworld?

O' the Narrator, how could Sima the scholar argues with Yama? Who among them are the righteous one? Lest continues reading this tale and you shall understand, as depicted in this verse below;

_There are too many injustices in this world,_

_Let me seek the staircase to heaven and pleas for my case._

_But never blame heaven for the injustice;_

_Because one's accomplishment is predetermined to their fate_

**XXX**

Once, during the reign of Emperor Ling Di of Eastern Han Dynasty (168-189 AD), in the province of Yizhou, Shu; lives a scholar who is addressed as Sima Mao with style name Chongxiang. Sima Mao was an enigmatic man with high comprehension in reading; capable of reading ten rows of writing in one glance. At the age of eight he wrote essay as fast as his hand moves. He was recommended as gifted man and sent for imperial examination in the imperial capital, only to be disqualified by his examiner for his impudent remarks.

As he matures and wiser, he started to regret for his previous wanton act and started to act in prudence and simplicity. He persist to learn in his own shack, not caring of the world outside. After both his parents demise, he mourned for six years there and was honored as 'filial son' [2]. Repeatedly recommended as filial, benevolent and knowledgeable, yet he lost those positions due to his lack of political support and connection which discourage him so.

During the first year of Guanghe (178 AD) of the reign of Emperor Ling Di of Han;

The emperor decided for the development of Western Palace (for harems) [3]. To gain enough capital to fund this plan, he auctioned ranks and position with prices according to its importance and ranking. A rank nobility of a marquis is offered at the price of ten millions while a position of minister was offered at the price of five millions. A fellow with name Cui Lie who in reality was the emperor's attendant bought the position of educational minister at the price of five millions. During the day of inauguration, the emperor regretted his appointment. Stomping his feet in regret, the emperor spoke "I sell the position too cheap for such position! I can get ten millions if only I restrain myself!"

After then, the Emperor established the education center before the Capital Gate and decreed for the prefect, residents and three high ranking officers to recommend the child of wealthy family to embrace education there. Those who paid handsomely will be given the position of provincial inspector and imperial secretary for the big cities. The scholarly officials sees to associates with those kinds as disgrace.

No one recommend Sima Chongxiang who lived in poverty, and that is why even in his fifties, his condition remained stagnant even though he was known as talented and scholarly person. He was but a common man (something which he sees as contempt). In his drunken stupor, he took the four treasures of the scholars [4] and composed emotional poems using the tone of "The Lament" [5] and reciting the verse as he wrote them down. Here it sounds;

_Do my talent blessed by heaven was not for any use?_

_I aspire for greatness, yet I was in misfortune fate._

_At the age of fifty I was but common people, suffering in poverty._

_Prestige and glory, for whom are they bestowed unto?_

_For the ignorant fools but with their pocket filled._

_The wealthy soared high to the highest clouds, the poor sunk deep in the muddy swamp _

_The noble and the inferior exchanges places, the powerful proclaimed as feeble._

_When righteousness deteriorated, I still stand tall._

_Heaven's plan was not to be known, but is there injustice in it?_

_I wish to know the details, nevertheless my tears flows like the rainfalls _

After finishing in composing them, he recited it numerous times. Nevertheless, in his wrathful feeling and bitterness, he add another verses;

_Fortune and loss, wealth and poverty; All was predetermined before born. _

_When evaluating people, I ask; why disregarding their worth?_

_The benevolent were pushed aside, while villains showing off their glory._

_If I was the Lord of Underworld, the crooked shall be straightened._

**XXX **

Before he noticed, day has become evening. He light up the lamp and modify his poems several time. Suddenly he was in overwhelmed by his fury and toss the poems into the flame, exclaiming, "Heaven! O' Heaven! If there is still justice in your judgment, I wish for an answer! I, Sima Mao, never in my whole life do anything that ruins my own integrity. Even if you force me before the Yama, I shall never be afraid. What should I be afraid of?" After the furious anger exploded, he felt exhausted and fallen asleep on his table.

Then, from underneath the table, arise seven or eight lesser demon who were attendant to Yama with three feet in height, green faced, and with fang protruding from their mouth. They mocked Chongxiang, "Lowly scholar, what speech of talents are you spouting off that you dared speak insolently of the Way of Heaven and Earth and spouting slander to Yama; the lord of underworld. We are the witness, no use in pleading!"

Chongxiang asked in return, "What kind of logic is this, to accusing me of spouting slander when Yama's injustice is certain fact!"

Without listening to him, the lesser demon assaulted Chongxiang and pulled his arms and legs from his seat, then forced a black rope to his neck. With a loud scream, Chongxiang awakened in cold sweat. The only thing he sees is the melancholic candle flame.

The cold sensation shaken his body. Feeling unwell, Chongxiang asked his wife; Wang-_shi_[6] to bring him a cup of tea. This tea make him dizzy as if his two legs are lighter than his head. Wang-_shi_ support him to his bed. At the next day, he was unconscious and did not react to his wife's calls. Wang-_shi_ felt strange seeing his disease. Around evening, Chongxiang is on his last breath and lay stiff in his bed. Wang_-shi_ wept. Because there is no sign of rigor mortis and his body still warm, Wang_-shi _ did not dare to move his body, only wept in confusion.

Now, dear reader… let us hear this story from another plotline and different point of view. At that night when Sima Chongxiang burned his poems 'The Lament', several gods were also inspecting the night and witnessed him, they later reported of this event to the Jade Emperor. In rage declared. "Fame and Fortune are matters of Fate. If the human's fate was decided by their worth and talents he possessed, this world will only remain in harmony without the change in the cycle of dynasty [7]. Preposterous! (_A smart word that expand our wisdom_; so did the original author; Feng Menglong commented) What did this narrow minded scholar knows? He dared to accuse me of injustice! He must be punished, the sooner the better, to warn others from arbitrarily making accusation!"

At the moment, the Incarnate of the Morning Star of Venus suggested, "Though Frivolous, He spoke of it due to confidence of his own talent, and he spoke of it in difficult situation. He have to carry out the rule by rewarding virtue and punishing evil, I ask that he is pardoned."

The Jade Emperor replied "He is arrogant, speaking that he shall straighten the crooks if he was Yama. Which human can be the Yama? With mountainous heaps of case, ten judge of underworld busied by this task not even time to eat. And this Sima Mao dared to declare he can handle all those case!"

The Incarnate of the Morning Star of Venus once again spoke, "If he is that arrogant perhaps he is proud of his talent. So far it is true that in the underworld there is injustice. Case from the past hundreds of years was being postponed. The suffering of the souls of the dead can be felt even in heaven. According to my humble mind, the best thing is to brough him to the underworld and let him become the Yama for a half day. Let him decide for the mishandled case. If his decision is wise and fair, that should exonerate his mistake. If not, he shall be punished and by doing this he shall accept this in fairness." (a clever decision speaking of the wisdom of old generation) The Jade Emperor agreed to his suggestion. And by the decree of the Jade Emperor, the Incarnate of the Morning Star of Venus depart to the dark palace in the underworld and ordered Yama to summon Sima Mao and hand over his throne for twelve hours that night, and let him receive the case report and adjudicate those case accordingly. If his verdict was seen as fair and wise, he shall enjoy fame and fortune in his next cycle of life as compensation for his poverty. If his verdict is unfair and unwise, he shall be thrown into the deepest eighteenth level of hell and shall not be allowed to go through reincarnation as human anymore. After receiving those instructions, Yama beckon his lesser demon to bring Chongxiang to the underworld.

Chongxiang did not show any fear seeing the lesser demons who force him to the dark palace, even when he shouted, ordering him to kneel. Chongxiang protested, "Why? Who sat at such high place?"

"The Yama himself."

Chongxiang merrily exclaimed "O' Yama! Yama! For long I, Sima Mao wished to seek audience to report my grievance, (_What a bravery!)_ I felt joyous to given this audience! With your majestic rank as the lord of underworld, you commanded over the judges of underworld, Ox Demons, Horse Demons and tens of thousands lesser demon who serve you. While, I, Sima Mao was but a lonely scholar whose unworthy fate and life is in your very hand. Please don't oppress me with your authority. Let us argue in all fairness. Whose argument was more persuading to the other shall prevail." (What in irony. _While in this world of mortals, who shall give you the chance for a fair argument?)_

"As the lord of underworld, I comply to the heavenly decree for all my action. What benevolence and talents that you possessed to make you think that you are capable to replace me? What kind of record of life that you wish to fix?"

"Yama, you said that you follow the heavenly decree, but the heavenly decree is based on affections for others, to encourage mankind for goodness and to punish the wrong. Yet, in the reality, the miserly is very rich while the kind found himself in poverty. The wicked obtain fame and fortune to do despicable acts and unpunished by law. While the kind live in contempt and sorrow, and all his aspiration were overlooked. The benevolent often fooled and the talented was sneered by the ignorant. (_He spoke of everything that I begrudged and lamented in my life)_ He who was wrongly blamed was not given place to refute. All of this happen due to injustice in your judgments, Yama. Take me as the example; All my life was spent to learn in diligence without being satiated and I do everything to become filial. Which heavenly decree that I violated for this endless sufferings and for being humiliated with lowly status in unfairness. What is the loss for you if you turn around the wrong and the honest in such way? If I was the lord of underworld, those injustice shall not happen!"

Yama laughed. "The reprisal of those karma is only about time, and it might be done indirectly. Everything done by people in their prior life could influence their present life or it might be done to his descendants. The miser who life in wealth was blessed by such fate due to working hard in their previous life, however his present miserly shall make him die in famine in his other life- where he was sinned or wasteful from unrighteous source. If benevolent deeds were done, he shall enjoy in plenty in his next life. By this. It could be viewed that the miserly and devious shall receive difficulties in preserving their fame and fortune that they possessed in this current life, while the honest and kind shall life in prosperity without any fall out even though he live in misery now. This eternal law did not tolerate any hesitation. The mortals shall not be able to witness what is being done in whole, while heaven sees in far wide. Those who can not comprehend the way of heaven are full of complaints due to their ignorance."

Chongxiang confronted, "If you took care the matter of karmic reprisal more thoroughly, don't say that there will be no souls victimized by this injustice in this whole underworld! I dare you to allow me inspecting the old archives. If those case were fairly judged and satisfies everyone, I, Sima Mao shall acknowledge my transgression in hurling slander."

Yama replied, "I have received the heavenly decree of the Jade Emperor to relinquish my throne to your power for twelve hours to let you brief through my past judgments and archives. If your judging were deemed fair and wise, you shall enjoy fame and fortune in your next life. If not, your existence shall be annihilated , never to go through reincarnation as human evermore."

Chongxiang rejoiced. "The Jade Emperor has approved of my wish."

Thus, Yama rose from his throne and went to the back room. Chongxiang took the crown, the robe decorated with python design and the girdle made from jade and wore them to himself. Now, he really looked like the Yama!

**XXX**

The drum was sounded by the two lesser demons who announced, "The new 'Yama' us in charge, the trial is thereby opened!" Two lines neatly arranged in left and right of the wall, the subordinate of the 'Yama'; the presiding prosecutor, juror, secretary and lesser subordinate from the department in charge of 'virtue and wickedness' and also members of the six bureau of the underworld. Holding the command placard carved from pure jade, Chongxiang silently walked to the throne. After speaking of the respecting words to open the trial, the lines of underworld's officials asked whether the trial is ready for hearing. Chongxiang thought to himself. "Only heaven knows how many men of the five mounts and four seas live in this whole realm [8], however the Jade Emperor only gave me twelve hours. If I fail to settle the case in time, I will be accused of incapable and the consequence won't be good."

At the moment, a plan came to his mind. He spoke to the presiding prosecutor and juror; "I was given mandate from the Jade Emperor only for twelve hours, and there is no time to solve all the available cases. Thereby, bring me some old cases. To show you how it should be done, I shall decide the most difficult case that remain unsolved for several hundreds year."

The prosecutor and juror reported, "Your majesty, there are only four case to be tried, all of them remain unsolved for more than three hundred fifty years old, since the rise of Han dynasty."

"Bring them to me."

The juror executed the order, bringing those archives of the four difficult cases.

After thoroughly flipping through those archives, Chongxiang learned that those are several cases are;

-.-

**-The Murder of the Loyal retainer-**

_Solicitor: Han Xin, Peng Yue, and Ying Bu [9]_

_Defendant: Liu Bang [10] and Luu-__shi_

-.-

**-The Act of Virtue Reciprocated With Wickedness-**

_Solicitor: Ding Gong [11]_

_Defendant: Liu Bang_

-.-

**-The Abuse of Authority and the Usurpation of the Throne-**

_Solicitor: Qi-__shi__ [12]_

_Defendant: Luu-__shi__ [13]_

-.-

**-Taking Advantage of Other's Misery, Forcing them to Suicide-**

_Solicitor: Xiang Yu [14]_

_Defendant: Wang Yi, Yang Xi, Xia Guang, Lu Matong, Lu Sheng and Yang Wu. [15]_

-.-

After thoroughly reading those archives, Chongxiang laughed loudly, "What make this cases so difficult to be solved and judged? All of you here who resides from the six bureau, the department of 'virtue and wickedness' and the ten jurors and prosecutor along with the secretary should be admonished, and this fault resides on Yama's clumsiness. (_It was said better be slow than arbitrary in decision)_. Tonight, I shall solve and decide of those case." Then, he ordered the lesser demon who act as the secretary and record keeper to transcribe those name involved in those case as in accordance with the archive and to call them for court hearing. This news brings shock and tremor to the underworld through heaven above! This is as the quatrain spoke;

_The complicated cases were pushed aside; What's the difference in the underworld and above?_

_The wind of change brought by Chongxiang; Ending the centuries age of grievance. _

**XXX**

The record keeper (secretary) reported, "The captives has been brought here, waiting for your order, Your Majesty."

"Send the group for the first case to make report." Chongxiang instructed.

The juror and prosecutor loudly call "Bring the group for the first case to heed this summoning!" so, the solicitor; Han Xin, Peng Yue, and Ying Bu along with the defendant; Liu Bang and Luu-_shi_ all were present.

Han Xin was the first to be judged.

"When you first served Xiang Yu" Chongxiang spoke "you are just a humble man who worked for him and all your suggestion's were neglected. When you defected to Liu Bang, you were promoted into nobility for all your merits. How could you later thought of defying him in a conspiracy which ended in your own demise that you yourself created on your own? On what basis, you proposed a complaint for opposing your own master?"

Han Xin replied "Your Majesty, allow me to explain. For a deep gratitude to the Emperor of Han who acknowledge of my talent and for his generosity in building a grand stage for ceremony in honoring me as the commander in chief, I do my best to reciprocate at full extent. I planned for a strategy of building small walkway utilizing thick wooden board atop pile of rocks to distract Xiang Yu's attention, while secretly moving most of our force through Chencang [16]. I helped my master to conquer the area of Three Qins [17]. I saved his life in Xingyang, capture Bao; King of Wei, destroying the army of state of Dai, capturing Xie; King of Zhao. In the north I swept through the area of Yan, to the east I swallowed the state of Qi and captured more than 70 cities of its jurisdiction, to the south I defeated 20,000 strong army of Chu and slaughtered the famed General; Long Qie [18]. In the Nine Li mountain, I placed ten arrays and slaughtered the Chu's army to ruin, sending six generals t pursue Xiang Yu until he commit suicide at the crossing of Wu river. I made ten great accomplishment, wishing that my descendant shall enjoy fame and fortune for the next several generations. Never I expect that after possessing the mandate of heaven, the emperor stripped me of my position dishonorably after my whole devoted service. The Empress Luu conspiring with Xiao He tricked me to go to the Palace of Eternal Happiness (Changle Palace). Before I can react, several guards tied and killed me. I was slandered for an attempt of rebel, all my kindred to three line of descent were slaughtered. For the next 350 years, I had not the chance to defend my name from this cruel injustice done to blemish my name. I am innocent! I plead for your Majesty's just to decide this case."

Chongxiang replied. "For a commander in chief, how could you act so carelessly that you can be tricked and entrapped with this scheme so easily like a little child? Is not there someone whom you can be consulted to? Whom you can blame for your condition now?"

Han Xin replied "I once had the service of military advisor with the name Kuai Tong. At first he is good, however he abandoned me in later times."

Chongxiang asked the secretary "Bring this Kuai Tong to be tried in this court."

At once, Kuai Tong was brought before them.

"As Han Xin alleged. Why did you neglected your duty as his military advisor?" asked Chongxiang.

Kuai Tong replied. "That is not my fault. I went away because Han Xin refused my advise. At the moment when Han Xin defeated Tian Guang; The King of Qi, I was the envoy who delivered his official letter to Liu Bang in Luoyang to ask for title as temporary (acting) King of Qi to appease the populace. The King of Han was furious and swore, "T'is lowly knave who crawled beneath people's legs [19]! How could he coveted for reward before the Chu was subjugated!" at the moment, Zhang Liang silently trod his feet to him, whispering. "Right now, Your Majesty needs capable men. Don't let small matter cause a great loss." After that, the king of Han changed his tone and declared. "When a man conquered a state should be a full king, not an acting king!" He thus ordered the imperial seal to be brought and conferred the title as the King of Qi to Han Xin. From my observation, I was certain that the king of Han has lost his trust on Han Xin and swiftly eliminate him when he is no use to him. That is why I advised Han Xin to revolt against King of Han with the support of Chu, then let the empire to be divided in to three [20], waiting for the right chance to make his stage. However, Han Xin refused "When the marquis of Pei built me a grand stage to promote me as his commander of chief, I made an oath to be loyal while he treated me with comparable respect. How could I betray him now?" All my effort and persuasion to make him see the benefit of such reasons failed to save him. Instead he accused me of instigating to rebel. Afraid of punishment, I pretend to lost my mind and evacuate from harm to my hometown [21]. As I predicted, he was murdered in Changle Palace after assisting the King of Han in conquering Chu. But all regrets come too late.

Chongxiang turned to Han Xin. "What makes you neglecting Kuai Tong's words?"

Han Xin replied. "There was one fortune teller named Xu Fu who spoke that I shall not die before the age of 72, at the peak of fame and fortune. That is why I choose to loyal to the King of Han. But I died before the time, at the age of 32."

Thus, Chongxang beckoned the fortune teller; Xu Fu to be tried before the court. "How could you promised life for 72 years while he was in reality fated to demise at 32? A fortune teller should avoid giving false prediction. You are only scheming to swindle your customer's money, disregarding the sadness caused by that false hope, how disdainful!"

Xu Fu protested. "Please allow me to speak, your majesty. As the old saying spoke 'Life bestowed to use could be extended or shortened by our action.' That is why the length of people's life often baffled fortune teller prediction. Han Xin lived for 72 years old was based on my calculation. I never expected that excessive killing done by him and being wasteful in merits brought his own death prematurely. It is not due to my wrong prophecy. "

Chongxiang spoke "What is meant by this 'excessive killing and being wasteful in merits'? Explain to this court in detail!"

Xu Fu replied "After leaving the Chu, in mid of his journey to seek the King of Han, Han Xin was lost in track. Fortunately, he met two woodcutters who showed him the path. Fearing of the Hegemon King of Chu's pursue from questioning those two witness, Han Xin returned to them with sword in hand and killed them both. Their name is insignificant, however those two men helped him and Heaven greatly condemned the ingrates. As the verse spoke;

'_To flee as arrows flying from the extended bow, He could only move forward to its path._

_For the killing after receiving their kindness, He lost ten years of his promised ages.'_

Chongxiang urged him, "Then what about the remaining thirty years?"

Xu Fu replied "To show his respect for Han Xin; a nobody who was recommend three times by Prime Minister Xiao He…. The King of Han built a grand stage of thirty feet in height and placed Han Xin in the honored seat, while he lowered himself and bowed to entrust the golden seal of commander in chief to him. Han Xin accepted this prestige in proud satisfaction. As the verse spoke;

'_The commander in chief's authority goes far wide, and his words surpass the imperial decree._

_To receive his emperor's respect undeservedly, He lost another ten years of his promised ages." _

Chongxiang spoke "He who received respect from his masters though he did not deserve it, should get the consequence of this. Then, what about the other twenty years?"

Xu Fu spoke "There was once a scholar surnamed Li [22] who acted as the advisor, and he persuaded Tian Guang; the King of Qi to submit to the Han and suceed. Since then, Tian Guang passes his days drinking wine with this surname Li. Han Xin take advantage of his unpreparedness and invade Qi unexpectedly. Tian Guang accused this surname Li for betraying his faith and executing him by boiling him alive in cauldron. Han Xin scored a great accomplishment by betraying a surrendering state and stealing the merits which should been attributed to surname Li, as the verse spoke;

'_Li precede him in merits for persuading Qi, but Han Xin seized the merits in destroying Qi._

_For stealing Li's merit and caused his demise, Han Xin lost ten years of his promised ages.'_

Chongxiang commented "Your words seems plausible, but how would you spoke of the last ten years of his age?"

"It was cause by another offense. When he pursue Xiang Yu to Guling, the Han forces were fewer than the Chu's. Especially, this Xiang Yu was said to be very strong; capable of pulling the mountain and carry the bronze cauldron [23]. In his desperation due to Han's fewer and weaker force to take control of the situation, Han Xin deployed the utmost power of his battle array and formation, making various traps in all direction of Nine Li Mount [24]. Millions strong soldiers of Chu and thousand generals all were slaughtered due to his battle array. Xiang Yu, the overlord king of Chu was forced to flee alone to the crossing of Wu river, where he was forced to suicide by slashing his own throat. As the verse spoke;

'_The frozen hatred at the foot of Nine Li Mount, Million strong soldiers lost their lives there._

_His earth shaking heaven astounding tactics violates the Way, and he lost ten years of his age.'_

Han Xin can not spoke anymore after Xu Fu ended his defense argument. Chongxiang ask "Han Xin, now what do you want to say to defend yourself?"

Han Xin spoke "I became the commander in chief under the recommendation of Xiao He (dead in 193 AD), and he was who later lured me to Changle Palace where I was bounded and executed. Xiao He is responsible for my death as he was responsible for my success [25]. That is my grievance that I endured to this day."

"Fine." Chongxiang spoke. "I shall summon him to know the truth from him."

Not long, Xiao He was brought before the trial, where Chongxiang began questioning him. "Xiao He, how could you be so fickle, to first recommend Han Xin, and later brought his fall?"

"There is reason on this matter." So Xiao He spoke. "I recommend Han Xin because no one recognized his talent, while the king of Han whom later become the Emperor need a capable commander in chief. They both filled each other weakness perfectly. Who would've thought that the Emperor would have second thought and become envious of Han Xin's accomplishments? Before making his departure to subdue Chen Xi's rebellion, the Emperor of Han spoke to the empress to be wary of Han Xin. After he departed, the empress acted on his instruction and consulted me on assassinating Han Xin. I spoke to him 'Han Xin is the most accomplished man in this empire. Even if he is guilty on involvement on this conspiracy, there is no clear evidence. I don't dare to do your highness command.' The empress was angered. "Does this mean that you are an accomplice? If you fail to make plan to eliminate him, you shall be punished severely when the emperor returned!' Fearing of her influence, I felt obliged to design the scheme. Thus, Han Xin was instructed to come to celebrate Chen Xi's subjugation, while he was ambushed and executed by armed guards there. I never intended to do harm on him."

Chongxiang spoke "Seems to me that this Liu Bang is solely responsible for Han Xin's death." Thus, he instructed the secretary to record all the witnesses statements. "The court find that the establishment and rise of Han dynasty was mostly attributed to Han Xin's accomplishment; whom was not appreciated. This cruel injustice that should not modeled for the next generation shall be corrected in the next cycle of life." After declaring, he recorded the court process in his archive and ordered them to move aside.

**XXX **

Next, he call Peng Yue; The Prince of Liang to be judged and tried before the court. "What crime and offenses that you've done which made the Empress Luu to order for your execution?"

Peng Yue replied "I am innocent! On the contrary, I have served and devote myself to his majesty. I was executed because when his majesty was on route to the border; as a depraved woman, the Empress Luu asked to the attendants who among the ministers were the fairest in the realm. After she was told that Chen Ping is the fairest, the empress asked for his whereabouts. The attendants spoke 'He's gone with his majesty.' When questioned once again, the attendant spoke 'Peng Yue; the prince of Liang. He is handsome and gallant.' After that, the empress issued a secret decree to beckon me to the imperial palace. I went to the Golden Bell Hall but did not find her there. The eunuch spoke 'Her highness wished to discuss confidential matter with you in Eternal Loyalty Hall.' I was just entering the hall, when it was suddenly locked and barred from the outside. The empress descended from the stairs greeted and invited me for a banquet. After taking three cups of wine, her desire was aflame and he asked me to be intimate with her. I refused in fear of ethics and custom. In anger, he ordered men to execute me with a smash of bronze hammer. My body was cooked and minced with my head hung on the street with order to prohibit anyone from burying. When his majesty returned, he was only told that I schemed to revolt. Great Injustice! [26]"

The Empress Luu who listened from another side cried and protested, "Your Majesty, please don't listen to his falsehood. Since the day of old, only men make flirtatious attempt to women, who ever heard of women making flirtatious attempt at men? While I was calling for Peng Yue to the imperial palace for consultation, he was awestruck at my wealth that he tries to flatter me. A retainer who flirted with his master's wife ought to be executed."

Peng Yue interrupted "When under the captive of Chu, The empress Luu has for long been unfaithful with a steward named Shen Yiji [27]. I, Peng Yue, is a man of integrity, never on my whole life, I had such indecent thought!"

Chongxiang declared, "Peng Yue seemed honest, while the Empress looked to be deceitful. The court find Peng Yue as honest man with moral resoluteness and a devoted loyal minister. He shall be an honorable noble man in his next life cycle, where the misattributed mistake shall be corrected as in Han Xin's case." With this the archive was stored.

**XXX **

Ying Bu, the prince of Huainan was the next to be judged. Ying Bu spoke of his case. "Han Xin, Peng Yue and I were working together as one unity. It was due to three of us that the Han was established. I never had any intention to rebel [28]. One day, while I was relaxing beside the river, an official arrives to announce the imperial decree. It was revealed later that I was bestowed a jar of meat sauce in accordance to the empress decree. After speaking of my gratitude to the envoy for presenting the gift, I prepared the table to take taste on them. The flavor was exquisite. However I found a piece of finger nail in them. I felt suspicious and asked. The official deny of knowing the contents of the meat sauce. In anger, I ordered him to be beaten up and comes the testimony; Those are the grinded flesh of Peng Yue; the prince of Liang. Feeling disgusted in hearing them, I tries to spew out the meat that I swallowed by forcing my finger to my throat; and those meats gushed out in shapes of small crabs. To this day the crabs of Peng Yue still remain to spoke of the injustice he suffered. To appease my anger, I swiftly executed the envoy. When the empress heard of this, She beckoned two emissaries with swords, drugged wine and three meters long red silk to execute me and brought my head to the imperial palace. I plead for your wisdom to retaliate for my undeserving death."

"These three men unfairly died in tragic manner." Chongxiang spoke. "As the Yama, I shall divide the empire of Han into three parts and bestowed them to all of you; each obtained one part as compensation for your great contribution during life (_Wise decision!_). The case is closed!" They all thus signed the decree and left.

**XXX **

After the group for the first case left, the group for the second case was summoned. This case is about 'Act of Virtue Reciprocated With Wickedness'; After both sides of the parties were identified, both defendant and solicitor were bid to be tried. The solicitor; Ding Gong started his words "When the Emperor of Han were surrounded in the battle and en route on pursue, I release him with the promise of part of the empire after he rose to the throne. Who would have thought that he would executed me instead, I felt furious anger for this injustice and hoped his majesty would watch over this case."

Chongxiang turned to the defendant; Liu Bang and asked "What do you say to defend yourself?"

The Emperor of Han spoke "As Xiang Yu's favored general; Ding Gong is guilty of being disloyal when he failed to capture me; Xiang Yu's nemesis when he captured me. I executed him as a warning to other unfaithful retainers; this is not an arbitrary or wanton murder to innocent people."

Ding Gong argued "If so, than what have you done to Ji Xin; your loyal general who gave his life for your safety in Xingyang [29]? You did not even ennoble him with nobility title! You ingrates! As the relatives and family of Xiang Yu, it was Xiang Bo who is the most guilty of disloyalty when he brandished his sword along with Fan Kuai to save you during the Hongmen banquet. Why was he is given the title of marquis, instead of being executed? So did Yong Chi, another general favored by Xiang Yu whom you hated to your bone but later being ennobled [30]. Why, of all the people only me that you hated and envied that much? (_Ding Gong is very persuading! How admirable!_)

The Emperor of Han was thoroughly silenced by his words. Chongxiang later declared. "I have reached the decision. Summon Xiang Bo and Yong Chi whom shall be judged along with Ding Gong later. Now the solicitor and defendant may leave this court."

**XXX **

On the group for the third case; 'The Abuse of Authority and the Usurpation of the Throne' they were ordered to come. After their identity were confirmed; the solicitor was Qi-_shi_ while the defendant was Luu-_shi._ Chongxiang later asked Qi-_shi_ "Luu was the empress while you are just the most favored consort [31], By defying all logic and rational thinking you dared to charge her -the Empress- with the crimes of abuse of authority and usurping the throne, while his son is officially the crown prince who is indeed entitled for the throne of Han?"

The consort Qi poured out her misfortune "During the battle in Sui river (Pengcheng) before he is the emperor, his highness -en route to escape from Ding Gong and Yong Chi's pursues- coincidently visited our village; the village of Qi, where my father hid him. I was playing my _guqin_ in my own chamber when his highness heard my play. He asked to see my face, and later loved my appearances. He thus asked my hand to become his consort, which I refused. He spoke, 'If Heaven permit to be done as I wished for and I possessed the empire, your son shall be the crown prince.' Then, he ripped part of his capes and gave them to me as proof of his sincerity. Then I agreed. Later when my son was born, he was named Ruyi (it meant 'as desired') His majesty promised, after his death; Ruyi shall inherit the throne, but that promise never come to realization because all his ministers feared of the empress."

"After his majesty died, the Empress Luu placed his own son as the heir to the throne and Ruyi was appointed as the Prince of Zhao, however I and my son did not spoke of any objection. But the empress is still not satisfied. She lured me to a room for a banquet where she shoved poisoned wine to Ruyi which at once took his life. Blood flows from nine holes of his corpse. The empress pretended to be in drunken stupor to not notice this strange incident. With heart burned in anger but withholding my tears, I could only give a leer at her. She then accused me of captivating his majesty's affection with my phoenix eyes. She ordered the attendants to blind me with a golden needle and poured molten copper down to my throat. All my limbs; hands and feet were mutilated and I was left abandoned in latrine [32]. What kind of crimes that we had done, for we deserved this kind of atrocity!? Our suffering were everlasting even to this day. Please decide the justice for us, your Majesty!" After finishing her testimony, she wept greatly.

Chongxiang convinced her "Please don't cry. I shall decide this matter fairly. You shall be the empress dowager and your son shall be the son of heaven in his next life cycle. Both of you shall be together to old ages."

Consort Qi thus signed the verdict and leave.

**XXX **

Next is the fourth case - Taking Advantage of Other's Misery, Forcing them to Suicide- After all involving parties were presents, Chongxiang asked Xiang Yu, the solicitor, "Han Xin was the person who abandoned you to assist Liu Bang. Why would you instead charged the six general instead of Han Xin?"

Xiang Yu answered in dignified manner. "Han Xin can not be blamed for his action in abandoning me. It was I, whom is guilty for not seeing his capability even though I have these two eyes that aren't blind. I should have been more careful [33]. When I was defeated in Gaixia, I break through all the encirclement deployed against me, when during this retreat I met a farmer whom I asked for direction to get away from this area. He spoke that I should take the left path which in turn revealed to be wrong. I was then surrounded once again by Liu Bang. In reality, that farmer was Xia Guang; a general of Han under disguise. I fought ferociously with all my might and once again got away. At the crossing of Wu river, I met an old friend; Lu Matong. I asked for his help, for old time's sakes. But he and the other four generals forced me into suicide. They then severed me into four parts and took each parts of my remains to claim for rewards [34]. This greatly angered me!"

Chongxiang nodded in agreement. "The court find that the six general did not deserve the nobility and the fief bestowed to them, as they are not really performing any merits or service in the field, But only lucky to take advantage of Xiang Yu's misfortune and forced him to suicide. In their next life, they shall become generals once again but shall be slain by Xiang Yu in retribution of the past injustice that he suffered." After finishing in recording the due process into archive, he bid them to retire and stood on the sides.

**XXX **

Then, Chongxiang bid the prosecutor to bring him the archives and record to write down the punishment- which is perfectly fair to each sides; virtue reciprocated with virtue and penalizing the wicked. When Chongxiang spoke, the juror and record keeper positioned beside him recorded word by word and each of the words that he spoke, to fill the necessary files. All solicitor and defendant were summoned to hear his judgment before they were sent for reincarnation.

"Han Xin." Chongxiang spoke "You have given your all in devoting and serving your country and won over most for the establishment of the Han empire. Unfortunately, you died in cruel injustice. You shall be reincarnated as **Cao Cao **with style name **Mengde**, to be born in the residence of Cao Song in Qiaoxiang. You shall be the Prime Minister of the Han empire and later to be the King of Wei with Xu Du as your central authority. You will be really powerful and hold the authority to reciprocate all the injustice that you have suffered in your previous life. You are not allowed to covet for the throne during your lifetime to avoid suspicions being disloyal to the Han. Your descendant, shall rose to the throne of Han and bestowed you a posthumous title as the Emperor Wu of Wei, in honor of the ten great service you have done for the establishment of the Great Han dynasty."

Then he summoned Liu Bang, the First Emperor of Han who was posthumously titled as Gaozu of Han, "You shall be born in the royal clan once again as **Emperor Xian Di of Han** (in reign; 189-220 AD) to suffer the fear under the rule of Cao Cao for the rest of your life and to not enjoy comfort even when resting. Day shall be felt as if years to you; as because in the previous life you treated your retainers and vassals poorly as the monarch, In reprisal; your retainers shall treated you poorly in your next life."

To the Empress Luu, Chongxiang spoke, "You shall went through reincarnation in Fu clan and be wed by the Emperor Han Xian Di (as the **Empress Fu**) to feel the suffering of Cao Cao's harsh treatment until you will be strangled to death in reprisal for the death of Han Xin in Changle palace."

Han Xin asked "What is the decision for Xiao He?"

Chongxiang replied "Xiao He is your savior before he treated you badly." Xiao He was thus beckoned. "You shall be born in the **Yang** clan and named **Xiu** with style name **Dezu **(thus; **Yang Xiu **styled **Dezu**). When Liu Bang take over the main capital of Qin, all commanders and generals fought over the possessions of gold and silks (valuables) while you are the only person who searched through for archives and records of documents. In your next life you shall be a man whose intelligence with no match and quick witted, to serve Cao Cao as his secretary and record keeper. The virtue of those important position was a reward for all that you have done to recommend Han Xin three times without surrendering to the King of Han. But you shall be executed by Cao Cao because you managed to reveal the secret of his military stratagem. You shall redeem your life for tricking Han Xin to depart to Changle palace to meet his demise."

Ying Bu; the Prince of Huainan was beckoned next "You shall be born as the son of Sun Jian of the eastern river area. You shall be named **Sun Quan** with style name **Zhongmou.** You shall be the Duke of Wu and later as the Emperor of Wu who ruled over all the eastern area of Changjiang (Yangtze) where you shall enjoy the land's wealth."

Next, he bid for Peng Yue to move forward. "As a man of integrity, you shall be born as **Liu Bei** with style name **Xuande**; the son of Liu Hong from Lousang village in Zhuo prefecture. As a man of noble, your name shall soar and spread far and wide to the realm. Later you shall be the Emperor of Shu and ruled over the whole area of Sichuan. **The Empire shall be divided in three** among you_; __**Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Quan**_. It was Cao Cao's descendant who brought the Han Dynasty's destruction but due to your loyalty, you shall continue the rule of Han authority."

Peng Yue spoke "With the empire divided in three, there bound to be chaos. How could the small territory of** Shu** compare to the other area of **Wu **and **Wei**?"

"I will give you some capable retainers." Spoke Chongxiang on this matter and he beckoned Kuai Tong. "As a man of wisdom and full of wits, you shall be born in Nanyang as **Zhuge Liang** with style name **Kongming**. You will be known as the **Crouching Dragon (**_**Fulong**_**)**. You will be Liu Bei's military advisor and assisted him to establish his empire."

Next, he beckoned of Xu Fu the fortune teller. "You spoke that Han Xin shall live to the age of 72 while in reality he died at 32, as it was predetermined. You shall be born in Xiangyang as **Pang Tong** (179-214 AD) with style name **Shiyuan** and will be known as the **Fledgling Phoenix (**_**Fengchu**_**)** to assist Liu Bei in conquering Sichuan. You will be fated to die at the age of 32 at the Valley of the Phoenix Fall. To die at the same age of Han Xin is the reprisal for your error as the fortune teller (_Hear this fortune teller and witch doctor everywhere!_) All the fortune teller should learn from your fate so that no one shall be put astray by this nonsensical prediction."

Peng Yue spoke "The Military Advisors need capable general to support them."

"You shall have them." Chongxiang spoke and then he beckon Fan Kuai to move forward. "You shall be born in Zhang clan at the Zhuo prefecture in Fanyang, as **Zhang Fei** with style name **Yide**."

Then, he asked Xiang Yu to move forward. "You shall be born in the Guan clan in XIeliang at the Pu prefecture. Your surname will be changed but your personal won't. You will be **Guan Yu** (died 220 AD) with style name **Yunchang. **Both of you; Xiang Yu and Fan Kuai are both brave heroes who fought ten thousand easily and vowed to each other with Liu Bei as oath siblings to each other at the Peach Garden and together to establish the foundation for the great accomplishment. Fan Kuai is guilty in allowing his wife to assist Empress Luu in condoning her cruelty; hence the wife's mistake shall be burdened to the husband. Xiang Yu is guilty of the murder of Ziying; the King of Qin and for burning the imperial capital Xiangyang for months. Both shall be destined to die in frustration. Nevertheless, Fan Kuai, you are a loyal and brave man who never lowered yourself with act of provocation. And Xiang Yu; you have done three acts of virtue for not killing Liu Bang's father under your captivity, to not harass the empress Luu in your captivity and to not ensnare Liu Bang when he is your guest in Hongmen banquet. You are both fated to be honorable man, brave and wise heroes in your next life and shall be revered as gods after death [35].

Next, he beckoned Ji Xin; "For all your devotion to the Liu clan in your previous life and you never had the chance to enjoy the wealth that should be honored to you; you shall be born in the Zhao clan of Changsa as **Zhao Yun** (died 229 AD) with style name **Zilong**, the famed general of Shu. Your name shall be spread and soared far and wide; praised as the hero for saving the crown prince from one millions soldiers and thousands of generals surrounding you in Changban; Dangyang. You will be free from any disease and died under normal circumstance at the age of 82."

Next, Consort Qi is summoned. "You shall be born from the Gan clan (as **Gan-**_**shi**__)_."Chongxiang spoke "and be wed to Liu Bei as his wife. The Empress Luu admired the Prince of Liang (Peng Yue)'s appearance but failed in seducing him, while she also jealous of the Emperor of Han (Liu Bang)'s affection that you enjoyed. Hence I shall made you as the wife of Peng Yue and there shall be no more reason for Empress Luu to be jealous and envious of you again (_And this is what I call as brilliant and funny!_) Ruyi; the Prince of Zhao shall remain as your son and be named as **Liu Shan** (207-271 AD) known as **Adou;** he shall inherit the throne and enjoyed the wealth and comfort for the 42 years of tranquility as compensation for all the suffering of your previous life."

Ding Gong was the next to be summoned. "You shall be born as **Zhou Yu (**175-210 AD) with style name **Gongjin** and serve Sun Quan as his commander in chief. You will die in despair because of Zhuge Liang at the age 35. In our previous life, your service to Xiang Yu was short and hence your service to Sun Quan in your next life."

To Xiang Bo and Yong Chi, he spoke "Xiang Bo betrayed his own kin and serve the enemy to seek for fame and fortune. Yong Chi is ennobled by the enemy. Both of you is guilty toward Xiang Yu and shall be born again as **Yan Liang** and **Wen Chou**. Both shall die in Guan Yu's hand in succession as the reprisal for his grief in his previous life."

Xiang Yu asked "What shall be done to the six generals?"

Chongxiang replied "They shall be enslaved by Cao Cao and tasked to guard the border. Yang Xiang, Wang Yi, Xia Guang, Luu Sheng, Yang Wu and Luu Ma Tong shall be born again as Bian Xi, Wang Zhi, Kong Xiu, Han Fu, Qin Qi and Cai Yang. They all will be die in Guan Yu's hand when he passed over the five pass of the borders for driven him to suicide at the crossing of Wu river in his previous life. "Thus, all who presented were all astonished and regard that Chongxiang's decision is fair and just.

Chongxiang asked all the dead soldiers and officers who died in injustice, all the undeserving talents, debts and gratitude that should be repaid and reciprocated and all the injustice that should be reattributed during the period of Chu-Han Contention to spoke and submit for their complaints- In all he asked for all who stored their grief to spoke out and would latter be born again in the era of Three Kingdom. The miserly and cruel who would not pay their debts and gratitude shall be reincarnated as horses and mules to serve the officers and generals. About this whole matter; we shall not delve more to the details, but one thing for sure all the record keepers, prosecutors, and the jurors carefully wrote the records of all the case and before they know it; the rooster crowed to signify that the promised twelve hours time has ended.

**XXX**

After leaving the court and removing his official attire, Chongxiang return back as a common scholar. He deliver the archives to the Yama to be thoroughly checked. After several time of sighing in admirations, the Yama forwarded the archive to the Heavenly Palace to be examined once again by the Heavenly Court (_The Yama respect talents and virtue_). The Jade Emperor praised. "I was thoroughly amazed by his efficiency in deciding the cases which were delayed for more than 350 years in just 12 hours. All was decided in the manner which showed the impartialness of natural cycle and the authority of karmic reprisal. What a rare talent! All his decision shall be done! Sima Mao, a man whose valuable talent was not appreciated were treated unfairly in his life. He shall be ennobled in his next life and be born again in the **Sima** clan to let him keep his surname. His name shall be **Yi** (178-251) with syle name **Zhongda** (in short; **Sima Yi **with style name **Zhongda**). He shall enjoy an honorable life as commandant of the army, later as the Prime Minister. He shall bequeath his nobility title to **his descendants** who **shall unify the whole Three Kingdoms** into the **establishment of Jin Dynasty** (_Though Chongxiang's talent was without peers; The Jade Emperor surpassed his visions_). Though Cao Cao as Han Xin's reincarnation shall seek retribution for the injustice he suffered, the humiliation he shall done to the emperor and the killing of the empress as spoken by Chongxiang should not be seen wrongly as an example for the later generation. To prevent the repetition of this act due to their ignorance of the roots of the problem; This Sima Yi shall humiliate Cao Cao's descendants as the retribution for Cao Cao's act in humiliating Emperor Xian Di of Han. This must be a reminder for the later generation to oppose vile acts (_And thus… the story goes…._)

**XXX**

Later, the Jade Emperor issued an imperial decree to be read by the Yama who shall arrange for the partition's banquet to honor Chongxiang. Chongxiang plead to Yama, "My wife; Wang-_shi_ since he married me in her young age always lived in poverty. Please be kind and allow her to be at my side in the next cycle of life. Let us once again to be the husband and wife to each other to let him enjoy the fame and fortune that I shall enjoy in my next life." Yama consented to this request.

Thus, after sharing farewell to Yama in the underworld; Chongxiang found himself rise from his bed; opening his eyes. He found his wife; Wang-_shi_ crying in sorrow beside him. "How strange!" He repeatedly sighed, after explaining his experience of disturbing the order of the underworld and all his deed there. "As I have received the Jade Emperor's decree, I does not dare to live any longer in this life. Fortunately, we shall be together once again in our next life." After ending his speech, he closed his eyes and passed away. Now after knowing what remains for her, Wang-_shi_ felt consoled and busied herself taking care of Chongxiang's burial and then she passed away, following her husband's fate.

Sima Yi and his wife [36] from the period of the Three Kingdom are the reincarnation of Chongxiang and his wife. This Incredible tales was still told to this day, as the verse spoke;

_As the half day Yama, he straightened the crooked; After all injustice were corrected, all grievances ended._

_Never do anything that haunted your moral conscience; Because you shall receive what you deserved in the end. _

* * *

**Author Note:**

Here I present you the famous tale authored by Feng Menglong himself in its originality. And I shall be honest; this is the foundation of the rise of heroes fanfic, but what is the past shall be the past.

[1] The Monk of Hui'an lived during the Southern Song Dynasty.

[2] The Confucian custom demanded the period of mourning for three years, what Sima Mao did was highly regarded as an act of filial piety. The other figure who did as much as him is Duanmu Ci styled Zigong; the student of Confucius who did so during the Master's demise.

[3] Ling Di's reign was seen as corrupt and weak in leadership due to his constant reliance to his eunuchs. He filled his day of reign by interacting with his harems instead of paying attention to government matter.

[4] Writing brush, ink stone, paper, ink container.

[5] Seems to be based on Qu Yuan's _Li Sao_ (The Lament)

[6] Literary meant Mrs. Wang

[7] The progress will not happen in stagnation.

[8] Five Mounts are Mount Tai (Taishan) in Shandong, Mount Heng (Hengshan) in Hunan, Mount Hua (Huashan) in Saanxi, Mount Heng (Hengshan) in Shanxi and Mount Song (Songshan) in Henan. The four seas are an old belief on the geographical state of Zhongyuan (China) which were surrounded by four seas in the east, south, north and west. But we know that they must be talking about the south china sea, japan sea, gulf and oceans around the Korean peninsula and such. Well… Pacific should be counted perhaps. The mapping system were revolutionized by famous figure like Shen Kuo of the Northern Song dynasty and … Xu Xiake (perhaps… forget about it)

[9] Han Xin: A General of Han who contributed to the establishment of Han. His importance is compared to Zhang Liang and Xiao He. Once ennobled as King of Qi but later demoted as Marquis of Huaiyin.

Peng Yue: An ally who later become general of Han. He contributed to Han's victory over Chu in Gaixia. Ennobled as the Prince of Liang but later demoted and executed for suspicions of rebellion (unproved).

Ying Bu: once a general of Chu and the vassal King with nobility 'King of Jiujiang' later defected to Han, contributed to Xiang Yu's defeat in Gaixia; ennobled as Prince of Huainan for his merit. He later rebelled.

[10] The first emperor who established the Han Dynasty; Previously a Marquis of Pei (and a simple farmer). Post-humously entitled as "Gaozu of Han"

[11] A general of Xiang Yu. Also known as Ding Gu. After losing the battle of Pengcheng, he was ordered to pursue Liu Bang. He was persuaded to pull off and abandon him with the promise of wealth and nobility. However when Ding Gong claimed the reward, Liu Bang executed him.

[12] Consort Qi (Qi Yi), Liu Bang met her on refugee after losing the battle of Pengcheng. Known as Liu Bang's favorite.

[13] Empress Luu, the wife of Liu Bang. acted in regency after the death of Emperor Hui Di of Han.

[14] The Conqueror of West Chu; for more information read Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian.

[15] The Five General who ambushed Xiang Yu and drove him to suicide. According to Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian, Lu Matong was his old friend.

[16] This ingenious tactic of General Han Xin's was latter immortalized as one of the Thirty Six Stratagems; _Openly Repair The Walkway, Secretly March to Chencang_

[17] also known as area of Guanzhong.

_**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian**_ (_biography of Xiang Yu)_ wrote that this area was promised to Liu Bang for his merits during the fall of Qin dynasty, however Xiang Yu (and Fan Zeng) reneged the promise and instead bestowed the area of Ba, Shu and Hanzhong to him. On the other hand, the area of Guanzhong was later divided into three vassal states (also known as Three Qins) of Yong (west Xianyang), Sai (east of Xianyang as far as Yellow River) and Di (Shangjun); which were shared between Zhang Han (former general of Qin who surrendered), Sima Xin (Zhang Han's subordinate), and Dong Yi (a general who persuaded Zhang Han to surrender).

[18] also known as Long Ju; a cunning general of Chu who was dispatched to repel Han Xin's invasion of Qi.

_**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian**_ (_biography of Han Xin, marquis of Huaiyin) _wrote the account of the battle as such;

Long Ju, prepared to battle Han Xin's force set his formation confronting Han Xin across Wei River. at night, Han Xin ordered his men to block the upper stream with ten thousand sandbags. He thus led his army to attack but turned back half way as if fearing defeat. Long Ju being fooled ordered a pursue across the river. thus Han Xin sent ment to break the dam and the water came rushing down (canal burst); drowning bulk of Long Ju and Tian Guang's army. During the mass confusion, Han Xin killed Long Ju; forcing the Chu's and Qi's force forces to flee.

btw, if you watch Code Geass season 1; Lelouch (Zero) remarked of "_'to fight while backing the river'_, I never expected that this classic tactics is still much use.". To further explain, [gg] fansub explain that this reference the situation during Chu-Han contention. So here is the intended event. And indeed, Zero (Lelouch) at the moment do copy this tactics to exact words of the event as recorded in the _Shi Ji_. During the battle of Narita, after setting canal burst which ended up in landslide (avalanche) using Guren 's Radiation wave; the majority of Cornelia's force was either swallowed and victimized by this brilliant tactics or either in perturbed (which stunned them). During this confusion, Lelouch thus looked for the leader (Cornelia) in hopes of capturing her; thus ending the war/battle. Unfortunately, several enemy's experienced military officers become nuisance like; Jeremiah Gottwald who recognized the deeper meaning of the landslide and Euphemia (also Suzaku) who noticed the strangeness of the deployment.

[19] _**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian**_ (_biography of Han Xin, marquis of Huaiyin)_ wrote;

A young butcher in Huayin sneered at Han Xin, saying "You may be hefty and like to wear a sword, but at heart you are a coward." the he taunted him publicly and swore "If you disagree, stab me. If not, crawl between my legs."

Han Xin looked at him carefully, then squatted down and crawled between the man's legs, while the whole market jeered at his cowardice.

[20] Confirmed in the _**Shi Ji; **_

_"Now the fate of these two kings depends on you. If you join Han; Han will win. If you join Chu; Chu will win. I would like to lay bare my heart and frankly offer you a humble plan, only i am afraid you may not be able to use it. If you follow my plan, you can take advantage of both sides and divide the land into three with them like three legs of a tripod, so that neither dares to make the first move."_

And ladies and gentlemen (though I admit mentioning ladies is redundant because no girls read this fanfic)…. This is the primary source of the great Longzhong plan!

[21] _**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian**__ (biography of Han Xin, marquis of Huaiyin)_ wrote;

Still hesitated and unwilling to betray Liu Bang, and trusted he will be rewarded; Han Xin rejected Kuai Tong's advice. When the latter saw this, he feigned madness and became a witch doctor.

Another account from the same chapter of the _**Shi Ji**_ wrotes;

Returning from his expedition against Chen Xi, the Emperor of Han was both pleased and distressed by the news of Han Xin's death.

"Did he say anything before he died?"

"He said he was sorry to not have taken Kuai Tong's previous advice" answered Empress Luu.

"That man is an orator from Qi." said the Emperor who later ordered Kuai Tong's arrest.

When Kuai Tong was brought before him, Emperor Gaozu asked, "Did you advise the marquis of Huayin to rebel?"

"I did." said Kuai Tong "The fool would not do as I suggested, so now he has been killed. If the fool previously took my advice, how could you destroy him?"

"Throw him into the cauldron!" roared the emperor in fury.

"Ah!" cried Kuai Tong "How unjust!"

"Unjust!? You advised Han Xin to rebel!"

"When Qin's rule was weakened and confusion reigned in the east, various clain raised armies and brave men gathered together. Qin had lost the stag -the imperial authority- and all the world was chasing after it. The prize would go to the ablest and swiftest. Brigand Zhi's dog barked at Yao not because Yao was wicked but because dog bark at all but their own master. At that time, I only knew Han Xin; not your Majesty. Besides, there were many men who sharpened their weapon and took up arms, eager to do as you did. But their strength was not equal to yours. Do you intend to throw them all into the cauldron?"

"Let him go!" said the emperor who later pardoned Kuai Tong.

On another note; 'Qin lost the stag (deer) and all in the world was chasing after it' is the proverb which Jin Yong used in his opening chapter of Deer and the Cauldron. Seems it is based on this.

[22] This scholar surnamed Li is Li Yiji.

[23] Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian confirmed this in his biography.

[24] The origin of Han Xin's _Ten Sides of Ambush and Song of Chu from Four Directions._

[25] And thus were the saying _'Both success and failure are due to Xiao He; Life and death are due to women.'_

[26] _**Shi Ji**_ did not record on this matter. however, another account was recorded;

During the campaign to supress Chen Xi's rebellion, Emperor Gaozu requested reinforcement from Peng Yue whom refused in account of illness and sent his subordinates in place of him.

This event sparked Liu Bang's suspicion and he demoted him into commoner status. Peng Yue pleaded Empress Luu to spare his life, not knowing that the empress schemed for his death.

Peng Yue was brought back to Luoyang where he was subsequently executed. Peng Yue's corpse was minced into pieces and salted like meat and distributed to all noble families of China who found this act very disturbing.

[27]This steward Shen Yiji was promoted as junior minister later for winning Empress Luu's favor; however Chen Ping demoted and executed him later due to misappropriation after the Luu clan's fall.

Perhaps the account of them having unfaithful relationship was based on this matter to further vilify Empress Luu.

[28] _**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian**_ recorded on this account:

After Liu Bang executed both Han Xin and Peng Yue, Ying Bu started to become suspicious that he will be next to be eliminated.

Thus, he revolted. Emperor Han Gaozu made a council to discuss this matter. Xiahou Ying; the Lord of Teng consulted to Xue Gong; a former lingyin of Chu.

"Peng Yue; the Prince of Liang and Han Xin; the Marquis of Huayin were executed in the past two years. Those three (including Ying Bu; the Prince of Huainan) equally contributed heavily to the establishment of this dynasty, hence he feared that he would experience the same fate with them, so he rebelled."

Xiahou Ying thus brought Xue Gong to Emperor Gaozu who explained the situation regarding this rebellion.

"There are three path opened for Ying Bu. First is to attack and capture Wu, Chu, Qi, Lu, Yan and Zhao; of this path were taken, the Han dynasty would lose Shandong and greatly weakened. Second is to attack Wu, Chu, Han, Wei, rely on supplies from Aoyu to block Chenggao; the outcome of this move is uncertain. Third is to attack Wu, Xiacai, return to Yue and Changsa. there was nothing to worry if Ying Bu made this move."

Gaozu thus asked which path shall Ying Bu should take.

"I predict that Ying Bu will take the third option, as he was former convict and he was only motivated by personal gain and not for people well being or his descendants." And thus, Ying Bu was defeated after the campaign through Xue Gong's careful analysis.

[29] A general of Han. _**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian**_ wrote;

Ji Xin, a general of Han spoke to the king, "We are in desperate straits, sir. Let me impersonate you to deceive the Chu army so that you may escape."

One night the king sent the women of Xingyang together with two thousand soldiers out through the eastern gate and the Chu troops attacked them from all sides. Ji Xin, in carriage with yellow canopy and feather pennant on the left came out and declared "There is no food left in the city. The King of Han surrenders."

While all the Chu soldiers cheered, the King of Han slipped out through the west gate with few dozen horsemen and fled to Chenggao. When Xiang Yu saw that it was Ji Xin, he demanded, "Where is your king?"

"His Majesty had already left," was the answer.

Xiang Yu then had Ji Xin burned alive.

[30] A general of Liu Bang who defected to Xiang Yu and defected back later. He once betrayed Liu Bang by surrendering the city of Pei to Qin. _**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian**_ wrote;

One day in his Southern Palace in Luoyang, the emperor looked down from terrace and saw some generals sitting by the river and talking together.

"What are they discussing?" he asked

"Don't you know, sir?" replied Zhang Liang "They are plotting rebellion."

"Peace has just been restored. Why should they revolt?"

"You started out as common citizen but with their help won the empire. Since becoming the emperor you have ennobled close friends like Xiao He and Cao Shen and punished all your former enemies. Now these officers comparing their achievements, think you have not land enough to give fiefs to all. They fear you may not ennoble them and even punish them for past shortcomings. That is why they are gathering together to plot revolt."

The emperor was disturbed and asked "What shall I do?"

"Is there any man they all know you abominate?"

"Yong Chi, he is one of my old confederates, but he keeps plaguing and insulting me. If not for all he's done, I'd kill him!"

"Then lose no time to give him a fief. When others see even him was enfeoffed, they will feel assured."

So the emperor gave feast which he made Yong Chi as the marquis of Shifang and ordered the prime minister and chief counsellor to decide on the other fiefs. After this, the officers were pleased and said,

"If even Yong Chi is made as marquis, we need not to worry."

[31] Perhaps she is ranked as the _guiren_.

[32] This is indeed happened and recorded in _Han Shu_ and _Shi Ji_.

But, I want to add one thing;

Though Empress Luu was depicted as such and her role was greatly scorned by Confucian Scholars; there is one unchanged fact.

Empress Luu is a capable regent and ruler. She handled the court matter wisely and dignified in manner.

Once; the Hun (Xiongnu) sent a very provocative letter asking her marriage with their Chanyu with their real intention to degrade and insult the prestige of Han. (At the moment; I am a widower, while you are a widow. Why don't we bond in a marriage?)

The Empress, after asking several opinions then made the decision. To engage in war against them is unwise; as the Xiongnu's Chanyu at present is Mo Du who was known as smart and capable leader in war and civil matter. Another reason was the fact that Xiongnu's cavalry greatly surpassed the skill of the Imperial Han (Central Kingdom)'s military experience. Hence; Empress Luu replied the letter in dignified manner by refusing the kind offer with her age reason and instead offered their imperial princess.

The Chanyu; Mo Du knows that his action was going too far and showed his tactlessness, hence he apologized. Thus the Han were saved for the next several reign from the barbarian's threat and their dignity was not mired.

Another fact; she followed and married Liu Bang since they were just common farmer while the Luu clan was previously a distinguished clan. She even brought her own children to help tending the field.

Though she did do such excessive cruelty and atrocity; she was also remembered by historian as a capable woman and leader.

Hence the only thing remains is the fact that _**"Women's jealousy is always frightening."**_

And Liu Bang was a pathetic coward whom even tossed and sacrificed his own children for his own safety; three times if not Xiahou Ying berates him for.

[33] And this greatly made me fell into heartfelt admiration to him.

He did not blame Han Xin at all but himself. And they both shared mutual respect and reciprocate this feeling of admiration in seeing each others skill. Truly a heroism that moved one's heart to tears.

[34] Extracted from _**Sima Qian's Record of Grand Historian (Shi Ji) **__on the biography of Xiang Yu_;

"I heard the King of Han has offered a reward of thousand gold pieces and fief of ten thousand families for my head. Let me do you a good turn!" Xiang Yu thus cut his own throat.

Wang Yi thus seized his head, while the other horsement trampled and jostled each other for his body -several dozen of them fought and killed each other. Finally, a cavalryman of the guard; Yang Xi, the cavalry marshal; Luu Matong and the knight of Luu Sheng and Yang Wu each secured one limb of the body. When the five of them fitted the limbs together, it was seen that they were indeed those of Xiang Yu and the fief was divided among them. Luu Matong was made the marquis of Zhongshui, Wang Yi marquis of Duyan, Yang Xi marquis of Chiquan, Yang Wu marquis of Wufang and Luu Sheng marquis of Nieyang.

And this is why i still persist to spoke that Ten Thousand of Luu Bu is still no match to One Xiang Yu.

[35] Guan Gong and the existence of Zhang Fei's temple is the proof for later generations.

[36] Zhang Chunhua


	3. Start Anew in Jingzhou

**Starting Anew as the Honored Guests in Jingzhou**

_Mencius says "Whatever befalls to men's fate is predestined. One should accept fittingly one's proper destiny. Hence, a man of noble does not stand under a collapsing wall. The man who dies after exerting his utmost in following the Way shall accept his proper destiny. Yet, to die in shackle is not proper destiny for anyone. - __**Book of Mencius (Meng Zi)**__, on the chapter to fully developing virtue._

**XXX**

Outskirt of Jingxia, Jingzhou

"Sir! The Jingzhou's army is here!"

The man whom was being addressed by the scouts coldly watched the situation atop his stallion. While the distraught scouts asked for further order, the man coldly dismiss him to return to position.

"No need to worry. That senile old Liu Biao won't have time to send his main army to take care of us."

"Agreed. With the northern province already being pacified, that idol otaku have many things too worry beside us. To the north; Cao Cao, To the south; Sun clan." Another man smirked to confirm the first man words.

"They have two choices; to deploy troops against us thereby exposing their weakness to Cao Cao and Sun clans …. Or disregarding us and not show their opening to those two warlords."

"Either way… these so called army or reinforcement are no more than…."

"Motley crowd hastily put together. We will 'take care' of them."

"Obviously." Then, the first man turned to his troops "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

In 207 AD, Zhang Wu and Chen Sun revolted against Liu Biao at the moment when the defense around outskirt of Jiangxia was weakened. These two officers commanded a significant numbers of soldiers and marched their troops against various towns in Jiangxia.

Due to the threat from the Sun clans invasion, Jingzhou could not respond in time and suffered dearly.

**XXX**

"HA..! HA..! Kill! Kill!"

The shouting frenzy of Chen Sun and Zhang Wu's soldiers as they plundered the areas and homes of the civilians at the outskirt of Jiangxia.

"Collect every valuables! Don't let every stone get unturned!"

One of the subordinate asked "Brother, what if the troops sent against us were from Jiangxia?"

"Won't be. Huang Zu is too busy with the ports." Chen Sun then turned to scout "Get the information of the enemy's numbers." Thus, the scout hastily ran off.

"Listen up! even if those so called Jingzhou's army reached here, they are nothing to worry about! Don't leave anything untouched!" The plundering fire on the frenzy rebels collided with the cries of the peoples who ran for their lives. The marching sound of the cavalries and infantries wrecking the town apart. Seems that the soil was once again painted in red as it did with the flame from the remnant of their homes.

Granary raided, and homes pillaged.

Nothing shall be left for them. This scene reminds them of the scene when law and orders are meaningless.

"Sir! The Jingzhou's army has getting close! They are three thousand in numbers!" the scout hastily ran to report the news.

"Ha! 3000?" Chen Sun laughed on, hearing this information. "We outnumber them with our 5000!"

"Listen! That senile Liu Biao only send ragtag against us! Nothing to worry!"

"I say; when the enemy is near, surround their position to suppress their position!"

At once, the 5000 troops quickly set up their position, with flanks being expanded to engulf position. Now, the newly arrived troops from Jingzhou seemed to be surrounded by this position.

"Now, on my signal. Prepare to weaken them!" Chen Sun announced. Spears were prepared and brandished. Now, the newly arrived troops from Jingzhou is being surrounded from sides to sides with spear pointed at their position, threatening them.

"Now, Strike!"

**XXX**

Zhang Wu alone was busy inspecting his soldiers in looting and pillaging the civilians. As he oversees to make sure that they get everything, he notices some of his soldiers are grouping one particular small shed.

"Those men… I hope they did not waste too much time." Zhang Wu thus ran to the source of the commotion. "Undisciplined men like them…. They are weak to temptation of lust and greed."

**XXX**

"Burst out!" The commanding officer of the Jingzhou's army swiftly ordered the elite cavalry to charge out from the enemy encirclement. Chen Sun was startled in seeing this daredevil maneuver.

"As the enemy still paralyzed, Riders on position!" With the swift instruction issued and moving to advantageous terrain, the elite cavalry swiftly seized move pass Chen Sun's troops and backing their position.

"Oh no…" Chen Sun gasped and quickly realized his blunder of slow action. "Quick, Charge their at their rank!"

"Stay put! Maintain formation!" The commanding officers shouted.

"Target their central position!" Chen Sun shouted.

"Their position is clear. The wind is on our favor." At once, the cavalry swiftly discarded their spears and replaced it with their side weaponry; The Long Bow that is common armament to repel the northern barbarians. "When they reached the distance, firing salvo."

"Spear formation, Charge!" Chen Sun, ordering the vanguard shouted.

"White Riders, fire away!"

**XXX **

"Please, go away!" the girl, though clearly frightened stood straightly; while shivering and her whole body trembling. She spread out her arms to cover the girls behind her who embraced in other; resigned to their fates.

Uncaring of the pretense of courage the girl shown to them; the pack of men only laughed out as if seeing something amusing from these girls.

"Brothers, I am really content that we get some entertainment here."

"I concur. If they did not resist even for a bit, it won't be fun at all."

The laughter goes louder, as if uncaring of the frightened looks of the girls inside the house. While they could only cries in resignation and silence… not knowing that scene only add up to the crude men amusement.

"Good stuff, and there are three of them."

"Good thing that we don't have to wait in turns like the other place before."

"Hell, I can't even wait. Let just get them. First come first serve."

"Agreed."

Like a pack of wolf finding their prey, they pounce to the shivering girls. Not knowing that from behind, someone is preying them.

With sword unleashed, that person strike them from behind. The men were shocked. "Hell! Who are you? meddling busy body! can't you wait until we finish for the good stuff?" (For this once, the author agrees, but I don't know how to write them amusingly; hence I have to resort to this boring Big damn heroes moment.) The glaring eyes like beast and the roars of the unsatisfied from withholding anger. Not knowing who is the man behind them.

"Shameless. So many men ganging up against helpless girls." The man with a good looks spoke confidently as if knowing the height of his skill, compared to these crude men. The sword was once again brandished to take care of them in provoking manner "Why don't you take someone of your size?"

"Putrid man, who are you?" one of them who seems to be smart among them asked "Don't you know that we outnumbers you?"

"Indeed, this swordsman who is just passing by knows that you greatly outnumber my appearance…" The sword moved as if dancing. "But, I wish to know… in this tight place, could your numbers do better, even with a meager level of my sword skill?"

**XXX **

"Hmm… Isn't Sei-chan getting too enthusiastic, perhaps?"

"Can't help it, _aneue_. She must be venting frustration."

"Then, I guess we can leave this to her alone." Then the girl atop the stallion turned to the girl with long beautiful black hair beside her "Then, Aisha-chan… please send RinRin-_chan_ to save the civilian from the plundering troops."

"Yes, Tohka-_aneue._"

**XXX**

The good looking swordsman coolly lowered his sword. The men inside the house looks bewildered and shocked. As they are constrained in their movement due to the narrow width and the quota of the numbers occupying this place, while on the other hand the man have the greater advantage with his smooth sword play.

As some of their brethren falls down, while the others start to flee from the inside of the house…. The remaining is wary of the situation he faced.

"Now, this only leaves you." The drenched bloods on his sword show that he is no upstart on this matter. The coercing looks on his stance spoke of his skills.

Disgruntled in seeing the difference between them, the sole survivor swiftly ran away.

The girls looked relieved in seeing their savior face, but the good looking swordsman dismiss this. "Don't be relaxed yet. We should quickly get away from here. We can't risk the chance they are out there about to burn us inside!"

"No…But…!"The girls did not look to wish to get away from this place, even if he urged them. As he felt perplexed in seeing why they would risk their life to not getting away from this place swiftly, this commotion arouse the suspicions of the previous men's superior.

"My men looked frightened when they getting out of this place…." Zhang Wu called out from outside. "Whoever inside, Get out from there or we will roast this place!"

The swordsman turned to the girl who looked worried about the prospect of this place getting burned instead of their lives, cursed a bit and swiftly getting out in hopes of making himself as the bait to buy time for the girl to retreat. "You don't need to bother."

The swordsman calmly walked outside, and politely greet Zhang Wu and the rest of his subordinate. "I am here."

"One man, and he is your trouble?" Zhang Wu looked confused. "Very well… I shall do the honor myself." The spears were readied and atop of his stallion, Zhang Wu rushed at the swordsman.

The heavy attack clashed with his sword. The swordsman trembled abit. Knowing the difficulty of fighting someone atop warhorse. The smooth movement and the swift attack can not compare to his own limited stamina. The swordsman started to get difficulty in each exchange of the blows.

As he tries to avoid each stab and thrust, Zhang Wu smoothly maneuvered the movement with a single flick of his reins. The horse followed each of his instruction allowing Zhang Wu to concentrate solely in controlling his spear movement while he does not need to worry about his own stamina from avoiding and foot working.

Panting, The swordsman started to get exhausted. "I applaud you for holding this long against me… but I suggest you to submit."

"Well then, if I do… would you stop from this atrocity and returned everything you robbed from these people? After the confusion of Yellow Turban and the rise of warlords of this whole realms…. Do people like you understand the suffering of this common people?"

"Rubbish talk. It is either us or them who are alive." Zhang Wu scoffed. "If you don't like this… blame it on this man eat man era."

"Then, there is no meaning in continuing this conversation." And then… the good looking swordsman look determined on his fate.

**XXX **

The firing salvo of the white riders inflicted great casualties among Chen Sun's men. In their vain attempt to avoid further casualties, they in disordered tries to stop and think of another path to avoid the attack.

"Calm down." Chen Sun announced. "Second division move up to add the loss of the vanguard. Split up into two groups and take down their position."

"The enemy has fallen to our trap." Sei, the commanding officers of the White Riders declared "Wait in your position. Shoot only to defend. I shall attack them while they did not realize my intention." Sei thus dashed alone with her stallion.

Her movement was unnoticed by the enemies, even less by Chen Sun who is busy overseeing his troops movement. "Perfect, we shall overwhelm them."

The White Riders remain calm even at the prospect of great numbers of the Chen Sun's troops approaching them, as if speaking of the faith they share of their commander's skill.

"Now!"

"Chen Sun! I, Zhao Zilong of Changsa shall 'take care' of you!" out of nowhere, Zhao Yun suddenly emerged from the swarm of his soldiers. The rushing stab Zhao Yun made was too fast for him to kept up, and only small shriek of pain came from him.

His soldiers was too shocked on this prospect, and unable to respond properly of this sudden attack, and thus… the news of their leaders demise travel faster to the attacking soldier at the front which in the end made them lose their will to continue.

And thus, the rebel Chen Sun ended his role.

**XXX **

Dominated by this sheer difference, the good looking swordsman fell down to his knees. Zhang Wu looked down from his stallion. "Fool, you should have known the height and the difference. Wallow in your death!"

Though he was battered, the swordsman did not show any looks of submitting to his opponent, and his eyes sparked the will to live, and his expression looked discontent if he had to lose here.

The spear looked down at him and silently being thrusts at him.

But, the waiting felt too long. The exhausted swordsman looked up, noticing that the spear stopped midway, right before his face. Feeling confounded, he looked closely at Zhang Wu.

Someone behind him is holding the spear, preventing it from being moved. "Damn, why is it!?"

"Coward! You are despicable!..._~nanoda_!" The small figure looked contrasting to what he expected when he sees her holding the spear and stopping Zhang Wu from making the attack.

"Brat! How could….!?" Zhang Wu seems to realize something "Wait!? Why are my brothers did not…!?"As Zhang Wu was looking around his rebel soldiers, they immediately falls down from their steed, even less the infantries.

"Cowardly villain…." A voice full of chivalric tone, the girl with beautiful long black hair stood behind the victims after ending the deed. "Unforgiveable."

"Damn, release me!" Zhang Wu struggled.

RinRin looked annoyed, thus release him. "Mu…~"

Zhang Wu then make distance to avoid them, he notices that these two are not like how they looked. preparing himself, he thus rushed.

"Aisha…! Let me 'take care' of him…_~nanoda!_" RinRin shouted as if warning the long black haired named 'Aisha' who nodded in confirm.

Zhang Wu rushed in spear charge attack against his opponent, not knowing the identity of his newly arrived opponent with small stature. "Little girl!"

"…watch me!" RinRin did not move, only waited for his reckless rush, and when she sees an opening from his movement, RinRin silently and calmly moved her lance, like a master calligrapher drawing his writing brush….

And then….

There is a reason why… she was remembered during a battle…. For taking her enemies heads as easily like fetching things from her own pocket.

The carelessness and one mistake that Zhang Wu made on his own, due to his underestimation was not neglected by RinRin. The lance was spun in one momentum, and at once the writing brush were drawn and pulled, and at once a brazen and strong stroke were made by this single action, left a mark behind. And then…. Her viper lance separates Zhang Wu's head from its original place.

With this beautiful entrance, Zhang Yide of Yan…. Ended the role of Zhang Wu. And all the observers were awed and moved to admiration in seeing her.

**XXX **

"Chase them out in single push!" At once, Aisha ordered her men to pacify the troops.

Seeing everything has ended peacefully, the good looking swordsman sighed in relief. He turned and sees that the girls rushed out from their home and hugged each other knowing that they are still alive.

"Sister Ping! We are saved." "Sister Xing! I.. Thanks heaven!" "Bao-chan! Don't just stay there!"

Those three girls look elated, though there are many casualties around the small town, seeing each other is in fine condition made them grateful. "Oh, right… that gentleman who saved us!"

The girls rushed to the exhausted swordsman, but he seemed to refused of their concern, and instead tries to stand up on his own. "I am glad that you are saved. Well then…"

The remaining of the troops arrives to oversees the situation, Zhao Yun's troops of White Riders also joined together with them.

"Ah…! Tohka-_oneechan!" _RinRin yelled.

"Don't speak like that before others! Remember, we should call her Imperial Sister Liu, when we are not in private!" Aisha admonished her who didn't look like regretful.

The newly arrived leader of this troops who seemed to be this particular 'Imperial Sister Liu' came to make inspection and sees the civilians situation. "Now… we don't need to be too formal. I don't mind, really."

"But…."

The three girls whom were saved noticed her arrival. "Imperial Sister Liu?" they whispered to each other… "Could it be… she is the one whom we are waiting for 'that object'?"

The good looking swordsman rose up from his position and about to walk away in satisfied looks.

"Wait a second, _nii-chan_!" RinRin shouted, preventing him.

The other girls also stopped him, and this roused Imperial Sister Liu's curiosity in finding out who is him.

"You have saved these girls from harm, and it is very rare to see someone whom still upheld righteousness at this kind of era. If I am allowed, I wish to learn about you."

"I don't think you should. I am just someone who is discontent on how the world turned into and too powerless to fight them. I am just a passing nobody."

"In these chaotic times, a righteous man like yourself should fight to save the country. With your sense of honor and talent, would you led yourself in astray and later died meaninglessly for unrighteousness?"

These words struck the good looking man's thought. He was silenced and troubled by her lecture.

"I, myself had endured numerous failure… but to this day I never given up and submitted even to the greater power. No matter where I would ended up even if I lost, I shall start anew." Imperial Sister Liu spoke as if admonishing herself, but….

"What about you, gentleman sir? Would you let yourself adrift during this time?"

"You are right, Imperial Sister Liu-_darren._" The good looking swordsman submitted. "I wished to be guided for the path of righteousness."

Then, he cupped his hand in respecting manner, as if welcoming his true master. "Please 'take care' of this, Kou Feng."

And the smile of acceptance arose between those two, welcoming each other.

**XXX **

_The Master said "The man of virtue does not grieve that other people do not recognize his merits. His only anxiety is lest he fails to recognize another's merits."- __**The Analects of Confucius**__._

* * *

**Author Note:**

C85, and cyclone still made me stunned in amazement. I never had taste for signum… but I had to admit after reading… she is HOT! But I still prefer Hayate NTRapeMindbreak or Nanoha NTRapeMindbreak. But why the lack of Doki Precure dojin? Manna and Rikka is not good enough for you? jerk! Is it wrong in wanting to see NTRapeMindbreak of them?

Review:

Enigma95 (Jan14) : well… after this intersection, we can just go forward or take turn to the left. If you still doubt it, activate your GPS, we will reach there in a minute. Well… last time I check when man tries to challenge god or the religion, they will go witch hunt on you, no jokes. Just try to say you are bigger than jesus like the beatles or something that goes like that; I don't want to talk about it more (too frightening).

as in this case… Well Ebola seems to have particularly similar symptom with cancer… so perhaps if anyone can cure cancer, Kazuto will survive. Sorry; too little of review article on the matter of Ebola while Anthrax is too contagious. And they are known Bio weapon (I can write him infected by VX gas,… but it is unrealistic that academy level education knows a bit about Nerve gas or chem. Weapon) I just want Kazuto to not act like whiny brat, and get wangsty and cries like a kid while he should at least man up a bit. Singkatnya, saya tidak ingin karakter utama seperti banci pasar (hal yang menyebabkan saya malas menonton tv Indonesia kecuali metro dan tvone. 24 jam kudu nonton banci dan junkies narkotik melawak yang gak lucu di acara gak jelas!? Ya Tuhan…. Ampunilah dosa hambamu ini…. Mending nonton bokep dah!)

Firelord626 (Jan7 and Dec24): well perhaps, and also you're welcome.

Guest (Jan6): mungkinlah… yoi, sama-sama.

Darthrevan (Dec24): Yo, sama-sama. Di tempatmu hujan? Di tempatku juga…. Tidak separah ibukota negara sih…. Yang pasti jangan percaya ramalan sinting dari seseorang yang menghubungkan perayaan syukur tahun baru dengan banjir…. Saya sendiri bingung kalau ada hubungannya lalu apa yang menyebabkan tsunami 2004? Apa seperti lagunya Sherina dulu?

Tuhan…. Marahkah kau padaku?

Yah… tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah fakta tidak adanya penyanyi cilik seperti sherina jaman dulu adalah kenyataan pahit dan getir bagi negeri ini! Salahkah jika mengharapkan penyanyi cilik dan mungil dengan suara manis menyanyikan lagu merdu seperti dibawah ini?

"titik… titik hujan… masih, membasahi… kala kau menyapa… pelangiku"

Walau ini hanyalah impian semu, tapi ini seperti lagunya Mus Mulyadi… "aku memang me…rasa… kian dekatnya… hati… antara kita, yang makin lama menghantui pikiran…." AH menyebalkan melihat hanya mereka yang punya selera ala loli.


End file.
